


One Plus Two

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: The plant is a gift from Luna. Harry frankly finds the thing somewhere between hideous and horrifying, but as it's from Luna, he gives it the benefit of the doubt.Vague futurefic with bonus sex pollen.





	One Plus Two

The plant is a gift from Luna. Harry frankly finds the thing somewhere between hideous and horrifying, but as it's from Luna, he gives it the benefit of the doubt.

 _Please take good care of this Amaturia,_ the attached card reads, _Donovan said it was calling for you._

Admittedly, Harry finds that part a little creepy, but it's Luna, and if she trusts this Donovan fellow, he supposes he can too.

The longer it sits in his study at Grimmauld Place, though, the more it grows on him. It's still hideous, but gradually it becomes a part of his space, part of his life. Ron laughs at it when he visits the day after it arrives, and Hermione just looks fondly indulgent when she comes by three days later, but Harry can't quite find it in him to care. It's a gift, something Luna thought he'd like, and it hasn't yet wilted at all from his occasionally negligent care. In his book, that makes it worth keeping around. He doesn't quite get to the point where he starts talking to it, but he comes damn close on more than one occasion.

The plant never flowers, and Harry can't find any reference to Amaturia in any of his reference books. He sends Neville a letter asking about it, but Neville writes back that he'll need some time to compile a full profile of the plant, and with school just back in swing after the winter holidays he'll need some time. Harry writes back that it's no rush, and, indeed, Neville takes his time in responding. In the meantime, the plant goes on surviving—even thriving—despite the less-than-ideal conditions at Grimmauld Place.

He's had the plant just over three weeks when Ron and Hermione drop by together for dinner. Harry cooks, and they enjoy an easy, comfortable meal that loosens the tension Harry finds himself carrying in the long winter months. It slides off his back, easy as anything, and has him inviting them into his study for a nightcap. Hermione is the last one in, and she stops short in the doorway, eyes wide as she looks into the room.

"Harry," she says, her voice taking on a tone that he recognizes from their school days. It has him cueing into her immediately, ready to assess the danger and determine a course of action. "Has that plant always had flowers on it?"

The question throws Harry for a loop, but he does turn to look at the Amaturia instinctively. Sure enough, bright red and gold flowers are in full bloom amid the plant's leaves. Harry feels his chest constrict, concern swallowing him whole, and he turns back to Hermione, a response half-formed on his lips when his eyes catch on hers. For a long moment, the concern lingers, trying to make itself heard. Harry ignores it in favor of letting himself drink in Hermione's features. Strange, he thinks, that he hasn't noticed how beautiful she is before this moment.

"Harry," Ron says, and Harry startles, turning to face his friend instead. Ron says something else, but Harry doesn't register the words, suddenly distracted by the movement of his lips and the warmth of his smile. Harry looks up to meet Ron's eyes, and Ron's eyes go wide at they meet Harry's. Ron glances over at Hermione, something unreadable in his gaze, and then. Then, all at once, Harry understands.

He understands, and he doesn't want to fight it. If the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces are any indication, they don't want to fight it either. So Harry lets himself sink into this, the feeling of completeness that comes from being with his best friends, and he can feel it the instant they fall into the feeling too. And then there's nothing but heat and touch and dragging the pair of them to bed with him.

——

The letter from Neville, when it comes, is something of an anticlimax.

_The Amaturia plant is generally benign, but flowers when in the presence of individuals with strong, suppressed romantisexual feelings for one another. The pollen of the flowers induces strong feelings of affection, and can lead to a temporary decrease in higher mental functions and an increase in sexual desire. Otherwise, the plant is completely harmless, so I figure you're probably fine to keep it around._

Harry shows the letter to Ron and Hermione when it arrives, and though Hermione rolls her eyes, he can see the affection and understanding lying under the surface. Harry leans over, pressing a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek while Ron snatches the letter.

"Huh," Ron says, a slow smile creeping over his face as he presses a kiss to Hermione's other cheek. "Guess you were right, as usual."

The sound of Hermione's laugh warms something in Harry. This may not have been the plan, but he can't say he isn't glad that things turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
